


Flood

by StealthKaiju



Series: Spill [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Character Study, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Humor, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Spanking, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: Suguro and Rin have a quiet night at home.Well, any long-term relationship gets to the kink eventually, right?
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: Spill [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848199
Comments: 10
Kudos: 195





	Flood

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all those who left comments and kudos on the other two stories. Hope you enjoy this one.

_After_

Suguro rubbed some aloe vera salve on the bite mark on the back of Rin’s neck, taking care not too press too hard. ‘Shit, I really did a number on you,’ he whispered.

Rin gave a contented hum. ‘Yeah, you did. It was great.’ He lay his head on the crook of his arms, wiggling his ass in the air. ‘Here too, please.’ He practically purred as Suguro rubbed the salve onto his cheeks.

‘The redness is already fading. You heal really fast.’

Rin held his head up to give a disdainful look over his shoulder. ‘Does sex make you forget stuff normally, or did you hit your head on the headboard?’

Suguro pinched his ass, smirking at the yelp Rin gave. ‘No, idiot,’ he chided. ‘It’s just weird seeing it happen before my eyes.’ His fingers traced over Rin’s lower back. ‘I mean, you were stabbed last week, and there’s not even a scar here…’ he said softly.

Rin shrugged. ‘All my scars are in my head.’

*

_Before_

‘We have to have some kind of safeword, right? Something you can say if you want me to stop?’

Rin passed him a can of beer from the fridge. ‘What, like a secret code?’

Suguro scoffed. ‘No, not like a secret code, just a word.’ He tutted through his teeth. ‘What’s the point of a secret code when it’s just the two of us?’

Rin contemplated. ‘Turnip,’ he said eventually, with gravitas.

Suguro was struck silent. This was the love of his life, the man he would give his life for, and his safeword was ‘turnip’.

Rin held up his hands. ‘Don’t give me that look, it’s easily the unsexiest vegetable!’

‘What do you mean, unsexiest?! You mean there are ‘sexy’ vegetables?’

Rin laughed, and leant over to ruffle Suguro’s hair. ‘I don’t like turnips. And be honest, if I yelled it at you during, it would put you off, wouldn’t it?’

He had a point there. ‘Turnip it is then,’ Suguro said.

*

_After_

‘You’re falling asleep,’ Suguro told him, kissing the top of his head.

‘Am resting my eyes,’ Rin muttered.

‘You were snoring.’

Rin opened one eye. ‘Sorry,’ he said. He shifted, getting even closer to Suguro, his hand resting on his thigh. ‘You’re very comfy.’ He glanced at the TV. ‘What are you watching?’

‘It’s a documentary about how they build bridges.’

Rin smiled. ‘You know, for someone that makes such an effort to look as badass as you do, you are such a nerd.’ He kissed Suguro before he could reply, and settled back to his position. ‘Wake me up when it’s over,’ he mumbled, and soon dozed off again.

*

Suguro made a concerted effort not to pace. He was nervous, could feel it in the slight tremble of his fingers and the dryness at the roof of his mouth. He pulled his shirt down, smoothing the fabric for the umpteenth time, and tried breathing slowly and deeply.

It was sex. He could do sex. And it was with Rin, who he loved, and who loved him, and it was just sex, so something a bit different, but ultimately sex.

_You can be rough with me._

He rolled his shoulders back, and closed his eyes.

_I want you to be rough with me._

God, he wanted that too.

He heard footsteps (Rin deliberately making noise) and opened his eyes to see his lover in all his naked glory, fresh from the shower, his skin almost gold in the candlelight. He kept his head down slightly, acting with a coyness he certainly didn’t have naturally.

Suguro kept his face as neutral as possible. ‘On the bed. Hands and knees.’ He thought short, quick sentences might be best – the less chance he would stumble on his words. He waited until Rin had walked over and climbed onto the bed with a lissom fluidity that lit a fire in his belly and at the base of his skull. Fuck, he was gorgeous.

He stood at Rin’s side and leant over, hot breath at the tip of Rin’s pointed ear. ‘If you want me to slow down, tell me. If you want me to stop completely, you safeword. Understand?’ he asked gently. Rin nodded, and Suguro took that as a sign to get back into character. He licked the edge of the ear, tongue moving slowly down the lobe and onto the neck. Rin moved his head allowing Suguro more access to his throat, his eyes fluttering closed. While he was kissing him, he ran his hand down his back, nails tracing little white lines, until it rested on Rin’s ass. He rubbed the cheeks slightly, squeezing and massaging, revelling in the mews of pleasure Rin was making.

He then straightened up suddenly, at the same time lifting back his hand and then smacking it forward onto the plump flesh. There was a loud thwack, and Rin moved forward with the force of it, eyes widening in shock.

‘Oh god,’ he muttered.

Suguro took a moment to admire the handprint he has left on Rin, ignoring the light sting on the palm of his hand, and checked to see the effect. ‘You’re hard,’ he said, trying to sound disinterested.

Rin lowered his head, words muffled. ‘Course I’m fucking hard, you just-‘

Suguro hit him again, just a few inches below the first place he had hit, smiling as Rin moaned in response. ‘That felt good?’ he asked, running his fingers inbetween the cheeks, and smirking as Rin’s tail twitched and jerked. ‘Can you take more?’

Rin nodded his head, but Suguro was not having it. He dug his nails in the flesh at the top of Rin’s thigh. ‘Use your words.’

‘Yes, I can take more. Please, I want-‘

Suguro smacked him again. ‘This isn’t about what you want, is it?’ he hissed. (This was a lie – it would always be about what Rin wanted.) He moved to kneel behind Rin, two hands now resting on his ass. ‘You’re just here for me to use.’

‘Fuck,’ Rin mumbled, tail twitching again.

The position meant that he couldn’t get quite as wide a swing in, but meant he had more control over where his hands landed. He smacked Rin five or six times in quick succession, alternating hands. Then quickly and without warning he pulled the cheeks apart and flattened his tongue across Rin’s entrance, licking over it.

The noise Rin made was incredible, a breathy whine that was beautiful to hear, so Suguro kept licking around the rim, getting it nice and wet, stretching it in circles. He then began to tease his tongue into the entrance, probing further a little at a time.

‘Ryū, that’s… I won’t….’ Rin moaned, a tremor going through his whole body. ‘Uh, nggh’.

‘Those aren’t even words, Rin,’ Suguro mocked, drawing back and keeping two fingers spread where his tongue had been. He used his other hand to find the dildo and bottle of lube he had hidden underneath the duvet (he might overthink everything, but you couldn’t say he was ever unprepared), then went back to using his tongue as he slicked the dildo up with the lube.

Rin was trembling, little ‘oohs’ and ‘ahs’ falling from his mouth, his head bowed. When the tip of the toy was put gently into him his head shot up.

‘This okay?’ Suguro asked him, waiting for Rin to answer a breathless affirmative before he slowly but firmly pushed the rest of the dildo in. When it had sunk in to its base, he took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.

‘Turn around,’ he commanded, voice like steel.

Rin almost got tangled in his own limbs in his eagerness to obey, pirouetting on his hands and knees to face Suguro. His eyes shone, and wisps of hair curled round his temples where sweat lined his brow.

_Beautiful_ , Suguro thought. Something precious that he wanted to protect and ruin.

‘Open your mouth,’ he ordered, tugging his flies down and bringing out his cock. He held it an inch away from Rin’s lips, gratified to see how the other man leant forward without thinking. ‘Not yet, use your tongue first.’

Rin stuck out that long red tongue, and lapped the tip like it was an ice cream on a hot day. His eyelids closed slightly, and he hummed happily. Meanwhile shocks of pleasure were running from Suguro’s cock all through his body, and he dug his nails into his palms to distract himself.

‘If you want me to slow down, click your fingers. Need me to pull out, click twice. Got it?’

Rin looked up. ‘Yes sir,’ he replied, voice solemn but with a Puck-like smile.

Suguro raised an eyebrow. Who did he think was in control here? ‘Good, because I’m going to fuck your mouth, and you’re going to take it, aren’t you?’

Rin’s eyes widened. ‘Yes sir.’

Suguro smiled. ‘Good boy.’ He moved closer, placing his cock past Rin’s lips, into the molten heat that was his mouth. He started off slow movements, fingers in Rin’s hair, tugging firmly. ‘Oh, one more thing,’ he said casually, one hand going to the remote he had in his pocket.

At the press of a button, the dildo started vibrating, and Rin gave a squeak (which put a lovely amount of pressure on Suguro’s cock). Suguro started to fuck his mouth faster, building up a fast rhythm, slowing himself down when he felt too close to the edge.

Rin meanwhile was whimpering around his cock, eyes closed. A flush on his cheeks and down his back.

Suguro could feel himself begin to lose it, that tightness in his balls, that feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He pulled back, giving Rin a few seconds to catch his breath (but only a few).

‘Turn around. Now’ he said, voice deep and desperate.

Rin turned round, and barely had he got to this new position before Suguro pulled the toy out of him and lined his own cock in. ‘I’m going to fuck you now. Gods, you feel amazing.’

‘Please Ryū, I need you, please just…’

Suguro pushed his cock in, into that tight, hot hole, leaning over Rin, caging him in, pushing him into the mattress. He began to move slowly at first, but then became faster and rougher.

Rin was incoherent. He wasn’t speaking words, just making animalistic howls and yelps, and Suguro felt something break loose in him, something bestial and feral. He pounded into Rin harder and harder.

Rin was his. His to love, his to use. He leaned back onto his knees again, pulling up Rin’s hips so he was able to get one hand on that (wonderful) cock. His other hand he gripped round the base of Rin’s tail, and in time with his thrusts he tugged the tail and the cock roughly.

Rin screamed, his cock pulsing and he tightened around Suguro as he began to climax, and that pushed Suguro over the edge. He pushed himself onto Rin, and sunk his teeth into the back of Rin’s neck, revelling in that sweet taste of his skin as he came.

There were a few minutes of silence as both waited for their breathing to slow, for their hearts to stop pounding. Suguro pulled out slowly, and Rin rolled over onto his back, eyes shut, a contented look on his face.

Suguro felt shy. ‘That okay?’ he asked, his voice sounding small and squeaky to himself.

Rin beamed. ‘Yeah, it was great.’ He stretched and pointed his toes. ‘Feel all floaty,’ he mumbled.

Suguro stood to get a washcloth, coming back to gently clean up Rin. ‘You want to go sit and watch TV while I sort the bed out?’

Rin opened an eye. ‘Shouldn’t I help?’

Suguro rolled his eyes. ‘You’re like cooked noodles after sex,’ he grumbled. ‘Go sit on the couch, I’ll be there soon.’ He went to get the dressing gown from behind the door, waiting for Rin to stand so he could help him into it. He kissed the top of his head, and watched him walk out the room.

*

_After_

Rin woke up after the show had finished, and they spent a few minutes scrolling through TV lists to decide what to watch. After finally deciding on a trashy martial arts film, they once again settled into companionable silence.

Suguro’s thoughts became too loud to keep in his head. ‘I didn’t go too far, did I?’ he asked. ‘You enjoyed it right?’

Rin took the remote and paused the TV, then angled his body round so he could face Suguro square on. ‘Did it seem like I didn’t enjoy it?’ he asked, a sharp edge to his voice.

Suguro sighed. ‘I’m serious,’ he said.

Rin’s eyebrows creased in thought. ‘How do I explain it? It felt… you know, we’re both exorcists right?’

Suguro felt almost dizzy with this subject change. ‘Yeah, but-‘

Rin continued. ‘So we have a propensity for violence, right? I mean, I was an angry kid, so were you, and while we can control it, we use that anger a lot, don’t we?’

Suguro hummed an agreement.

‘But you like to be in control. That’s not a bad thing, you’ve always been disciplined, one of the things I’ve always liked about you. But while you can physically fight, you’re usually used as an aria right? Because you’re the best at it, but while you’re doing it you’re vulnerable, and you have to rely on other people. Whereas me, I’m good at stabbing things. That’s what I’m there for.’

‘That’s a gross oversimplification,’ Suguro scolded. Rin was so much more than a weapon, he was…

‘What I mean is, that you don’t have control, but you want it. I have control, but I don’t. So when it’s us…’ he lifted a hand, a gesture to say he was waiting for Suguro to finish his argument.

‘…I want to be in control, while you want to be controlled?’

‘Exactly!’ Rin exclaimed, looking pleased. ‘See, you’re smart and pretty!’

Suguro harrumphed. ‘Okay, Doctor Okumura, explain to me the pain thing. What if I go too far, and hurt you?’ His voice softened. ‘Aren’t you worried about that?’

Rin took Suguro’s hand in his, kissing the top of it gently. ‘Ryū, you can’t hurt me, not physically. First of all, you don’t have it in you, and second I’m not human. You can’t hurt me. You can cause me pain, but you know…’ He bit his lip shyly. ‘A bit of pain isn’t bad. Sometimes pain feels like punishment, and punishment… sometimes punishment feels, I don’t know… like atonement.’

Suguro blinked. ‘Is that a masochistic thing or a Catholic thing?’

Rin laughed. ‘God knows. Definitely a me thing.’

Suguro leant to kiss Rin’s lips gently. ‘You’re so weird,’ he said softly.

Rin just smiled, settling to lean onto Suguro again, and raised the remote to put the film back on.


End file.
